Overhearing
by xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx
Summary: Toshiro overhears Momo and Rangiku talking and he hears something he wishes he did not hear, but did he get it all wrong. Will everything work out at the end? I know I suck at summarys!


**Disclaimer-I don't own Bleach or anything to with it but I wish I did.**

* * *

**Overhearing**

The two vice captains Rangiku of squad ten and Momo of squad five were in the squad five barracks. Rangiku was drinking her sake as usual and Momo was sipping her green tea, they are discussing the latest gossip floating around the soul society, or more like the romance society.

"Ya that's what Isane told me and she heard it from Soi-fon who heard it from Yoruichi and anyway everyone in the soul society is talking about how cute they would be together." Rangiku said with her hand on her heart and a smile on her face like she was in a sweet dream.

"If captain Kuchiki hears that he will kill Ichigo, he is very protective of Rukia ever since she was nearly killed by Aizen." Momo shiver when she said the name of her former captain who tried to kill her and betrayed the soul society. "And he probably would kill anyone who is spreading rumors that Rukia and Ichigo are dating." Momo said while she was looking around the room like she was nearly expecting captain Kuchiki to appear out of know where.

"True." Agreed Rangiku with a nod. "But still they would make such a cute couple wouldn't they tough?" Rangiku said half drunkenly and then she took another sip of her sake.

"Ya they would" Momo said cheerfully with a smile "And Rangiku should you be drinking that much sake this early, it is not even noon yet?" Momo asked her drunken friend.

"Poor little naïve Momo, it's never too early to drink." Rangiku replied while waving the bottle of sake in the air. "You will understand when you are older and wiser like me!"

"We will see about that! But will you be able to do paperwork with a clear head?" The young vice captain said smugly. Then she looked at the amount of paperwork she had to do and she gave out a sigh, since she has not got a captain she has had double the paperwork. She wishes they would hurry up and get a replacement already so she wouldn't have so much work.

"Ah… well… you… see…" Was all that came out of Rangiku's mouth.

"You know someday Shiro will lose it and do something he will probably regret, if you don't start doing you paper work." Momo told her with concerned look written all over her face.

"He would not hurt me, because if he did hurt me that would hurt you." Rangiku said with a smirk on her, like she knew something that Momo didn't.

"What do you mean about that Rangiku?" Momo asked confusedly to her friend.

"Me," she said as she pointed to herself. "Being you best friend, and if anything happened to me, you would be upset and he would do nothing to make you upset" Rangiku explained happily.

"I still don't understand what you are trying to say." Momo asked with a questionable look on her face. '_What is she trying to get at?' _Momo thought to herself.

"Oh boy are you blind or what? Isn't obvious my captain is in love with you!" She sang loudly.

"Rangiku" Momo proclaimed, as she turned a light shade of red. "Stop trying to be funny!" She said as she picked up her paperwork to try to ignore what her friend had just said, but her face just went a brighter red. '_She has had way too much sake.' A_n embarrassed thought Momo.

"What?" Rangiku asked doubtfully as she raised an eyebrow at her small friend. "He so does." She said with a huge grin on her face. "You know people talk about you two the same way they talk about Ichigo and Rukia all the time!" She said as she walk over to Momo. "So?" she asked as she nudged her in the side.

"So what? " Momo asked confusedly, her face still looking flushed.

"Well do you love my awl captain" Rangiku asked happily, as she stared at the young vice captain, her eyes full of excitement. '_Now that she knows how my captain feels about her, I have to get them together, this is going to_ _be so much fun!' S_he said joyfully to herself.

"What… No!" Momo said quickly and shyly and she turned her head to try to hid her red face from Rangiku.

A grin appeared across Rangiku's face. 'S_he does and by the way she said no and by her face which is red and I think is not natural for someone's face to go that shade of red, but if they do get together captain will be happy and he wont be always angering with me about not doing my paperwork, this deserves more sake.'_ She thought as she opened a another bottle of sake. "You do, don't deny it!" She said as she did a little happy dance.

"No I don't Rangiku!" Momo persisted.

"You do, you love my captain" She sang aloud. '_Will she just admit it already, so I can get them together.' S_he said patiently.

"I don't love him!" Momo yelled at the top of her lungs. '_Well I think anyway, but I'm not telling her that.'_ she said to herself.

"Oh…" Was all Rangiku could say as she stared over at the door. '_That's not good, not good at all!' _Rangiku thought, her mouth wide open still gazing over at the door.

Momo turned her head slowly around, she feared she knew who was standing there. "Please don't let it be Shiro." She thought nervously. And her fear became a reality Toshiro was standing at the door, arms folded. He looked completely heartbroken; he then turned around and walked away without even saying a word. "Shiro..." Momo whispered.

Momo was frozen in place she could not move, her head was telling her to run after him, but her legs were not listening, then her eyes started to fill with tears and the tears poured her face at alarming rate. "Momo..." Rangkui said softly as she put her hand on her shoulder. "Go after him!"

"I… can't…" She said between sobs as she clasped on to the floor. "He… hates… me…" She muffled.

Rangiku kneeled down next to her. "Momo you have to go after him!" She said softly. '_Poor captain he has got it all wrong.'_

"I can't." Momo said as she tried to wipe away her tears, but it was no good more tears just came to replace those tears.

"I told you he loved you or else he would have just laugh and made one of his sarcastic comments." Rangiku said as she gave Momo a hug.

"I can't." Momo said and got up and ran out the door crying.

"Momo come back!" Rangiku shouted after her. '_This has become a big mess and I have to fix it and it is kind of my fault, if I just didn't tease her none of this would have happened.' S_he as she flashed step off, back to her division.

When Rangiku arrived at the tenth division she found her captain doing paperwork with a depressed look on his face. When he felt her presence he looked up at her. "Your paperwork is on your desk and I suggest you do it this time." He said duly, and then he looked back down to his paperwork.

"Captain about what happened before," said Rangiku, but she got interrupted.

"Rangiku I don't have time for this, now just do your paperwork." He said sharply.

_'He is really heartbroken and it is almost cute to think my captain is in love.'_ Rangiku to herself. "Look captain she didn't mean it I was just teasing her and..." but he interrupted her_again_.

"I know what I heard, and you should not tease people Rangiku about their emotions." Said Toshiro.

Rangiku could see the pain in his eyes and walk over to her captain. "Well if you just stayed a second later you have seen her break down crying."

"Why was she crying…?" He asked with concern in his voice as he look up at his vice captain and Rangiku could see the worried look on his face.

"Why?" She asked while waving her hands in front of his face. "Do I have to spell it out for you she is in L-O-V-E with you!" She practically yelled it. '_And he is supposed to be the child podiatry. Teh.'_

"Rangiku I heard you two talking and she said she didn't, now will you do your paperwork or go drink some sake with Shuhei or someone and just leave me in peace!" He said as the temperature dropped a little.

Rangiku shivered. "Then why did she start crying and saying that he hates me, then?" She asked as she rolled her eyes at the young naive captain. '_I never seen someone so depressed before in her life, he is even suggesting I go drinking and that is not in his character, even how tempting that is I have to fix this!'_

"How can she think I would hate her…?" He said as he put his paperwork to the side.

"You two are completely blind, because she thinks you're not in love with her that's why and..." Before Rangiku could finish her sentence her captain flashed stepped out of the squad ten office.

Toshiro flash step as fast as he could to Momo's quarters, but he could not find her there, so he then went to squad five barracks where he just saw her walk in to her office. He walked in slowly and when he saw her he called her softly. "Momo."

Momo turned around "Shiro," she said in a quite voice. "I'm sorry and…"

Suddenly she felt his lips against hers. '_What… did… he… just…'_ a shocked Momo , as she relaxed in to the kiss and then she kissed Toshiro more passionately pulling him more closely to her by wrapping her hands around his neck and then ran them through in his white spiky hair, when they broke from the kiss she smiled at him. "I thought you hated me." She said as she gave him a hug.

"How could you think I hated you bed wetter Momo?" He whispered into her ear returning the hug than kissing her neck.

"Well earlier, with Rangiku. H stopped her, by giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Forget about earlier!" He said then he kissed her again but with more passion. "That is in the past." He said between kisses and then smiled at her. "And anyway if you didn't say it, who knows how long it would have taken me to tell you that." he took a deep breath. "I love you bed wetter Momo!" He said as he looked straight into her chestnut eyes.

Momo smiled and by the look in his turquoise eyes she knew he meant every word of it. "I love you too Shiro and don't call be a bed wetter." Then she gave him another hug.

Toshiro chuckled. "When you stop calling me Shiro, I will stop calling you bed wetter Momo." He said with a smirk on his face.

"You will always be Shiro to me!" Momo said with a giggle and gave him another kiss on the lips.

Little did those two know, Rangiku was watching them with a big grin on her face and trying not to laugh, because that would give her position away and ruin the moment and she could always annoy him later about his love life. '_Now they make a cute couple and about time too. Now its just Ichigo and Rukia just need a little shove in the right direction.'_Rangiku with an evil smile on her face.

**The End.**

* * *

**That's it, well now it is over to you. Please review! :D**


End file.
